bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Blakey
Kyle Blakey is a highschool dropout turned street thug and criminal, as well as older brother to Starling 'Kriem' Blakey. He is first and foremost a caring and protective brother to his younger sister, acting as an important influence on her like nobody else can, but to everyone else he is an initiating, rough and dangerous gangster. He showed early hustle and leadership potential to his gang, and was being groomed for promotion above street work, until his 'special project' went sideways. He was then cut loose as the fall guy, arrested and sentenced to 5 years in prison.NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Like his sister, he resents his mother for her abandonment of them as children, and has nothing but contempt for their stepmom Nancy Blakey. Descriptions Physical Kyle is a young, mixed-race man who looks older than his actual age. He has slicked back black hair, no facial hair, and a mark on his cheek from an incident during his time as a low level street kid. He sticks to a tried and true style of casual yet stylish clothing, complemented by what little quality jewellery he can afford with his earning, including a necklace. He has numerous scars on his forearms from fights he's had, and has a tattoo on his upper torso and shoulder. Personality For the most part Kyle is stubborn, aggressive and gaudy, like most street gang foot soldiers. Image, toughness and style are important to him and his way of life, and he has no qualms about being violent or illegality if he sees the ends as justifying the means. He is particularly aggressive around his stepmother Nancy, have threatened to shoot her at least once. While not exactly intelligent, he can be cunning and streetwise, as well as showing leadership potential to his higher-ups. When alone with his sister he can show his softer side, and only to her. He is the only person she allows to call her 'Star' or Starling. He is more caring, friendly, sociable and tolerant with her, having shared a similar experience growing up (he believes she had it worse). His aspiration and selflessness are more evident when with Kriem. Hobbies and Interests * Street Hustling and Gang Advancement * Smoking Pot * Women's Majorleague Dodgeball (WMD) Dislikes * His Mother and Stepmother. * Cops and General Authority. Key Personal Relationships Starling 'Kriem' Blakey Kriem is the most important person in Kyle's life. She is about 3 years his junior. It is to provide for her and to earn away out of their shitty home life he has dedicated his life to crime and his gang family. He is proud of his little sister, especially nurturing of talents for music and art/drawing. Having both grown up with a single parent, who's race differs from theirs, and being abandoned by their birth mother, the pair share a strong bond unlike any other. They are loyal to each other to a fault. At the same time Kyle is also a bad influence on her, acting has her pot dealer and not tempering her anger issues in anyway. It is mostly due to his pressuring that Kriem has tried to turn her life around while he is in prison, trying to repay him for the years of taking care of her. Birth Parents and Stepmother Martin Blakey is Kyle's father and unlike his sister's relationship with their Dad, Kyle has a better one, though not good. After years of butting heads in his teens, Kyle and Martin have grown apart enough that they see each other very little, even thought they live under the same roof. That hands off distance has cooled things off between them, but Kyle still sees his dad as a joke rather than a parent. His birth mother, who's name is currently unknown, has been estranged from the family for many years. It is mentioned during the events of NTR Origins: Sour Kriem that it has been almost 15 years since she last saw them. Kyle resents his mother for running of and leaving them, but after years without her he has learned to live with it, rejecting anything to do with her as if she never existed. Kyle hates her stepmother Nancy with a fury. Dubbed the 'Wicked Bitch' by him and Kriem, Kyle is openly hostile towards her. It is believed by the pair that Nancy is out to get them and that she is at fault for their terrible relationship, but it is more complex than that in truth. Nancy's butting in and getting involved in Kyle's affairs without his approval has lead to a number of conflicts, including a threat from Kyle to shoot her if she goes near his bedroom again. It's believed by him and his sister that it's thanks to her that Kyle was arrested and sent to prison. Backstory Birth & Childhood We know little of Kyle during his birth and childhood beyond her abandonment by her birth mother. He was born in Salem, Oregon as the first of the two Blakey kids, and ever since meeting his little sister at her birth has he aimed to be a great big brother. It was around the age of 7-8 he was forced to move to Philadelphia against his wishes. Early Years & Teens Kyle was never very strong academically, in the end he continued the family tradition of dropping out of Highschool without a degree. He fell into a bad crowd fast by the time they became rooted in Philly and no sooner than he left school did he start working for the local gangs as a product runner and later an enforcer. Recent Life In recent times, Kyle has been devoting his life to advancing further up his gang's hierarchy with the aim of improving his and his sister's life, to the point they can leave their family home behind. He showed enough potential for his higher ups to give him a 'special project', which he was overseeing at the time he was arrested and sentenced to 5 years in prison. As of now he's still behind bars, his only visitor being his sister. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Kyle plays a large role in Kriem's Origin story, acting as an advisor steering her to pursue some kind of profession other than being a slacker. He hounds her to avoid becoming like him and praises her for being better than anyone else in their family academically and artistically. It's in large part thanks to his influence that she decides to become a waitress at Little Toscana, giving her a large part in the main game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, after her failed attempt to defend Kyle from police arrest turns to assault and battery charges of her own. Non-Canonical Content Kyle has yet to appear in any non-canonical content Patreon Posts Kyle has also made rare appearances on the Patreon page in addition to his in game screen time. The following are notable occasions: * Kyle appeared on a post detailing the release of NTR Origins: Sour Kriem in June 2018, titled "Meet the Blakeys"[citation needed]. The post was the first reveal of the main characters of Kriem's Origin Story, the family members of the Blakey household including Nancy, Martin, Kyle himself and Kriem from left to right. This was Kyle's first ever public appearance. Appearances Canonical * NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:Criminal Characters